There are known techniques for separately performing character recognition on each character in a character group in an image, such as optical character recognition (OCR). For example, Patent Literature 1 describes techniques for repeatedly scanning a binarized image vertically and horizontally, extracting a region between white lines where there is no black pixel, and determining whether each region includes a character.